Tower of Slight Inconvenience
What is the Tower of Slight Inconvenience? The Tower of Slight Inconvenience, or ToSI for short, is a Hard advanced ascension-based tower as well as the 5th tower of Ring 3. It used to be Easy difficulty but had it's difficulty set to nil for a short amount of time as a joke for the tower's difficulty being inaccurate. and should be completed after Tower of Fatness, but maybe after the Tower of Winning Every Run if that's easier to you. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower: * Layer 1 (Double Path Floor): Start off by climbing up the little bricks and hugging the very left/right one in order to jump up to the next section. Next, use shift to jump onto the center of the truss. You will now reach a split path. Take the left path as it is much easier and shorter. After doing some literally wallhugging jumps, out-in jumps, and a couple of 1x1s', you'll reach the next layer. * Layer 2 (Lava Replacement/Tightropes Floor): Start by jumping onto the pushing platform, quickly jumping across the lava bricks, jumping to the Da Vinci staircase-like object, and climbing up it. Next, heal up to full health. Once you're at full, swiftly shift across the 1x1 lava bricks and get to the brick connecting 2 tightropes. Take the left one otherwise you will just backtrack. After getting across 2 tightropes, do the 1x1 jumps to the next layer. Continuing the Tower: * Layer 3 (Wedges/Lava Room Floor): This layer starts with a bunch of wedge jumps. The easiest way to do these is by shifting from the very top of them. After a couple, you will come to a 2x2 and a truss. Jump straight onto the 2x2 to avoid having to do one of those tricky truss climb obstacles. Jump/climb up the wedges and you'll reach a lava section. You can either carefully walk through and not lose health or just run through it but be forced to heal. After getting out, shift jump onto the platform with the pushing platform. Ride it and jump across the trapped squares to reach a maze. The solution is left, right, right, left, right. After leaving the maze, keep going until you reach the jump shown in the image. Jump onto the little curve to skip a bunch of jumps-some of which are pretty hard. Head outside and jump to the square. These next two jumps are conveyors so be extra careful. After a couple more jumps, you'll be at the next layer. * Layer 4 (Lava Hallway Floor): Start off by going until the section with the sideways lava spinners. If you want to avoid damage, carefully time it. If you don't care, you can also just run through it. After three of them that get progressively harder to time, you'll reach a wall with a climb jump onto it. Jump up it and head to the second level of this area. For this section, jump onto the brick sticking out to get up. For this next part, you can either try to jump onto the 1x2 sticking out of the wall directly or just jump to the next brick. You should be at a tree climb obstacle now. Jump until the second "leaf". You can do a skip here that skips a pretty hard jump. Do an out-in jump to reach the platform directly above you. After reaching the top of the tree, jump across the lava challenges and head back inside. Fall onto the skyscraper-looking object and walk across it. Now, head across the spheres and spinner (and more spheres) until you reach the next platform. This next jump is a vertical wraparound so use shift to make it easier. Head up some ramps to the next obstacle. Jump across the 1x2s until you reach the almost invisible one. This next section is just one of those invisible paths so just walk across. Keep going until you reach the angled 1x5. This little hole is much easier to reach from here so just use this block. Head through the little lava pathways until you reach the last of them (there will be an invisible wall in the trapped one). Head up the last few jumps to the next layer. * Layer 5 (Hard Wraparounds Floor): This layer starts off with a couple of simple jumps in order to ascend a lava wall. After a couple more jumps, you will reach a downwards out-in jump (like in ToFaF). Very carefully jump down and do the semi-precise wrap (hint: go to the very corner and arch). After all that, jump around the obstacle with the hole as it is almost impossible to actually fit in it. Jump across a few more jumps and climb the truss. For the second one, use shift to jump onto the front of it and climb up. After a couple of trapped bricks and a tightrope, this layer is over. * Layer 6 (Pyramid Maze Floor): This layer starts with a ladder and truss climb followed by walking into a pyramid. Once inside, you will come across a few tight 1x1s. You can either jump across them or just climb to the third. Walk across the tightropes and jump until you reach the really long brick. This is actually a conveyor that you just walk against. After reaching the hole, just jump to the left to land on a brick. Now, jump across to the hole to reach another maze. The solution of this maze is left, straight, left on the corner, straight, and right. Walk around the divider and climb up the truss to the next layer. * Layer 7 (Major Outside Floor): Start by walking and jumping across the bricks and go outside. Keep going until you reach an area with a bunch of wraparounds. Do the first one and jump onto the brick of the second to reach the 2x2 more easily. From the 2x2, jump onto the next wraparound wall in order to skip a VERY hard wraparound. After that, keep going until you go back inside. Jump across the 1x2s, climb the Da Vinci staircase, jump to the lower brick, and climb the stairs until you reach a wrap. This wraparound can be skipped by jumping onto the higher staircase. After doing some more wraparounds, squeezing through a one block gap, and going across some lava jumps, you'll reach the truss to the next floor. Jump to the back side otherwise you will bonk. * Layer 8 (Wedge Dragons Floor): This layer starts with some simple jumps and lava jumps. You can climb onto the room area or just do it as it is very easy. After this, keep going until you reach a ladder. Climb the ladder and walk across the interconnected wedges. After this and some kind of tricky wall hug wedges, walk across the letter and rotating bricks. After climbing the ladder, you'll come to an easily skippable out-in jump section. To skip it, just climb onto the part where the bricks interconnect. Finishing the Tower: * Layer 9 (Huge Safety Net Floor): This layer starts with some semi-precise 1x1 jumps so just be careful. Once you get inside, the section is pretty self-explanatory. After you get up, head across the long brick. Jump up the tree and head across the jumps. Eventually, you'll reach the next layer. * Layer 10 (Right Angle Jumps Floor): This layer starts with some simple 1x1 jumps. After those, you will go through a healing section so just go slow and use a healing item if you have one. After the healing section, jump across the clockwork-looking objects followed by a vertical wraparound. Now, jump across all the right angle bricks and wraparounds until you reach the diamond. Jump down from the corner with the tightrope as it is the easiest. After the tightrope, there is a bunch of simple jumps and a truss walk to the winpad. Music * Floor 1: Sonic ATS: 1-07 - Memories - For Horizon Heights Act 3 * Floor 2: Hole in One 2 - Rhythm Heaven Fever * Floor 3: Bramble Blast - Super Smash Bros Brawl * Floor 4: Space Athletic - Super Mario Galaxy * Floor 5: Mappy Arrangement - World 5 * Floor 6: The Police - Roxanne (But... ;)) * Floor 7-8: Good Egg Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy * Floor 9: File Select Fusion - SilvaGunner * Floor 10: Purple Coins - Super Mario Galaxy Trivia * Floor 3 and 5 are the same color * Somehow Hat_Rox wasn't credited on the portal even if he did a good chunk of it. Gallery ToSI Portal.png|ToSI's Portal ToSI-0.png|The badge obtained from beating ToSI Continuing from this point Head to the Tower of Wall Hugging next as it is only slightly harder than this. Category:Towers Category:Ring 3 Category:Hard Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno